Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system, and a method for ablating unhealthy spinal tissue, particularly unhealthy and spinal nerve tissue in a disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies.
Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods for ablating unhealthy spinal tissue in a patient, particularly unhealthy spinal nerve tissue in a disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies are known. Existing electrode ablation devices, whether monopolar or bipolar devices, and their associated systems, however, lack precise control of power level and temperature; require overly-long treatment times; often inadvertently ablate healthy spinal tissue adjacent to the unhealthy spinal tissue; are insufficiently flexible to reach all locations of unhealthy spinal tissue in the disc space; and provide the surgeon with inadequate control over the ablation procedure.